Many devices exist for coupling human input to complex electronic and/or mechanical systems such as computers. In a specific embodiment, this invention involves human coupling actions to a computer's interface graphical operating system using a pointing device. Known devices for addressing a graphical interface include the joystick, mouse, trackball, touch pad, and track point. The latter two are tailored to use in portable (laptop) computers and are typically embedded in the laptop while mice and track balls are external devices that can be used with both laptop or desktop computers.
While embedded pointing devices offer convenience, their functionality is constrained by their form factor. These devices tend to be small and are generally operated by a single finger. This mode of operation engages only a relatively small group of muscles, thereby limiting precision and accuracy. The touch pad additionally suffers from the need for multiple strokes to achieve long displacements of the cursor; it is difficult to traverse the entire screen with a single motion. Mice and track balls suffer from similar drawbacks concerning long cursor displacements. The travel of the mouse is limited to a constrained region of the user's work surface and by the user's reach. Operation often requires the user to lift the device and re-center it on a mouse pad, sometimes repeatedly. The trackball, like the touch pad, almost invariably requires repeated strokes.
A possible software solution for the multiple-stroke problem could be to have quick movement of the pointing device translated into an exaggerated movement of the cursor. By multiplying the input stroke by its “acceleration”, a long displacement with a single movement can be achieved. However, since the input signal contains some error, the error is magnified along with the increased movement of the cursor resulting in diminished user control.
A joystick can achieve long displacements without repeated motions. However, its form factor seems to have limited widespread adoption of this device for general purpose pointing. Operating a joystick as a pointing device entails grasping its vertical structure and rocking it off the vertical axis to affect cursor movement. This operation requires awkward bending and twisting of the wrist with the hand in a somewhat unnatural position. Further, switching from the keyboard to the joystick device is a rather slow process as the grip of the joystick must be reestablished.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved human/machine interface device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a human machine interface device that provides minimal device movement for activation.
It is a further object of the invention that provides activate positioning with minimal movement of a hand or a portion thereof while the hand is supported in a comfortable palm down position while using the human/machine interface device of the present invention.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a new human machine interface device that enables easy transference of operation between the device and a keyboard.